Zirack
Zirack is a planet with fauna made of fog. Additional Info Geography: Zirack has a very diverse geography, tundras, deserts, and forests. Most of the civilazation is in the plains areas, where the winds are the strongest and the animals get power. The mountain areas are where loners and outcasts live. There are eight oceans in Zirack, but only seven have been ventured because of terrible weather in the eighth. The planet orbits the binary star Almach. Culture: There are three factions all governed by the same chief, all three of them known as Meninas. The three factions are Tretozin, the brave, Uppysa, the intelligent, and Sterkak, the strong. Every time a new creature is born, they are given a test by the officials. In the test they must do several challenges. In each challenge, they are given points to the three categories: bravery, intellect, and strength. If they get the highest score on each of the categories (which is very rare), they have a choice to either challenge the chief (if they lose, they will have to leave the plains and become and outcast, if they win, they are the new chief of Meninas) or chose their own faction. The factions sometimes have fights, ones the chief can't handle, sometimes leading to wars, but in the holiday celebrating the start of Meninas, known as Menisa, they have to be in peace and celebrate the holiday in the Mesa of Meninas, a special mesa used for celebrating. If any crime is commited (murder, treason, robbing, etc.) they will be banished from Meninas, and will be outcasts. Creatures also have a choice to be loners, people who are welcome to help the Meninas, but prefer to be on their own. Each faction has a captain, and the captain splits the faction into three groups, one for every species. Each species has their own area to sleep, all arranged for the most comfort. The Zirackians were very intelligent, and created some inventions out of metal and fire. Government: The chief chooses people to assist him/her in their time as leader, and they agree to new laws. The cheif also decides whether or not one is guilty of crime. The captains meet together to discuss laws, and a messenger sends the ideas to the chief. The chief and his assistants debate whether they are good ideas or not. Fauna and Flora: The fauna of Zirack is, as said before, made of air. They are seen as fog in the shape of creatures, only more detailed. They can change any part of their body to solid at will, but gas is their main state. There are three dominant species, all herbivores: Jastra, a hawk-like creature with very sharp eyes, which is commonly selected in Tretozin, Fiesk, a serpent like creature with very sharp senses, and can detect an enemy even when asleep, which is commonly chosen in Uppysa, and Opter, a bear like animal with long ears, used to hear enemies, which is commonly in Sterkak. The flora consists of fruit similar to the ones on Earth, which is also the main food to the creatures, and grass and trees. Contact With Other Regions Before a great dicovery of planets and galaxies beyond Zirack, the creatures of Zirack never believed there were lands beyond Zirack. They had believed Zirack was the only planet, and Zirackian creatures were the only creatures. A brave Jastra, who had been framed and sent away for murder, Secke, took his time creating a body suit out of a special clear nut and some metals he traded with another outcast. He had created a spacesuit. After that, the Zirackians traveled to other regions, but never to civilazation, for they didn't know if they were friend or foe. Category:Edme's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Locations